Home for the Holidays
by pinkprimrose
Summary: Kagome convinces Inuyasha to let her come back home for the holidays, little does she know he's tagging along. RATED FOR FLUFF:


_This is my first story in a while, I wanted to do something festive for the upcoming holidays. Please read and review everyone! Enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, peaceful day in feudal Japan. The snow glistened on the ground, covering the landscape from head to toe, exemplifying the cold winter's toll. It was only the first day of December, and already time seemed to have stood still.<p>

There were no tracks in the snow, no celebrations or festivities among the humans, and no warmth. The sun shined lazily, unable to shake the harsh winter's chill. Icicles hanging under the roof of the hut served as a perfect reflection of winter's wrath.

Inside the hut a lone group sat around the fire, huddling together in a desperate attempt to stay warm. The group consisted of five; a hanyou, a priestess, a monk, a demon slayer, and a small fox demon. The group was well acquainted as they had been traveling together for years, all on a mission, a extensive hunt for the Shikon jewel.

Suddenly, one member of the group spoke out interrupting the stiff silence: "Inuyasha, I think its time for me to go home for awhile."

The demon stared at her intently, "why would you want to do that when we could find more jewel shards?" he replied infuriated. It wasn't that he was against giving Kagome time off, hell everyone could use a vacation, but the sooner they completed the jewel the sooner they each could start the rest of their lives.

"Well it's cold and its almost time for the holidays which you know I'd love to spend with my family" the miko replied timidly. Maybe if she was sweet the hanyou wouldn't mind her leaving so much. If he objected however, that was a whole different story.

"Keh I don't know wench, how long is awhile anyways?" The hanyou pestered. Not too long, he prayed mentally, not too long…

Kagome winched before she replied, he was not going to be happy. "A month?" she asked quietly, he would never go for it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened harshly. A month? A whole month? He couldn't bear to be away from her that long, not only was that valuable time that they could spend finding jewel shards, but he could barely spend a night without her nearby; a whole month was completely insufferable. "Absolutely not!" the demon muttered with a scowl on his face. He couldn't let the group on to the fact that he'd simply miss her too much.

"Inuyasha don't be so insensitive, the girl hasn't seen her family in months and in case you haven't noticed the world's frozen over outside. Even if she stayed, we wouldn't be able to travel with the condition of the roads. We could all use a break, there hasn't been any sign of Naraku for months and we have no new leads." The monk pleaded against his best friend, anything to help Kagome's case.

"Please Inuyasha, please?" Kagome begged of him, she didn't want to have to use the S word. But, a girls got to do what a girls got to do!

"Fine wench but only one condition…" The demon dragged on. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>"Mama, we're home!" Kagome shouted as the walked into her home for the first time in months. The odor of cinnamon and honey completely consumed the girl as she entered the living room; her mother was making cookies. She greeted her mother and told her their predicament, there was only one problem with Inuyasha staying for this long period of time; they had no guest bedroom. After long deliberation, it was decided that Inuyasha would stay in Kagome's room with her and would simply sleep on the air mattress they kept for when he occasionally came.<p>

After a quick sip of eggnog and a few gingersnaps, the duo determined their next steps: Ms. Higurashi would help Inuyasha into some of Kagome's father's old clothes while Kagome tidied up her room for the twosome to stay in.

The girl opened her door to reveal her familiar bedroom she had missed so much. It was very simple, but always crisp and clean. She ran her hands along the dresser, making a trail as she walked along. Finally she reached her bed, it felt so soft, so calm, and settled her down instantly. Oh she was tired, they had been searching for the jewel shards for multiple years now and were gone for longer periods of time after she had at last graduated high school. It felt good to be independent and out on her own with the best friends she had come to know over the years, but coming home to her family filled her with a soft nostalgia. Her mind drifted to earlier memories of her childhood, when her little brother Souta was born, countless Christmas mornings unwrapping presents with her family, and the day her father died. Without realizing it, she laid her head down and drifted off into a world of her dreams.

* * *

><p>Moonlight reflected through the priestess's window later on that night, reaching her eyelids and eventually awakening the young girl. She sat up groggily and looked around her room trying to recall the memories of earlier that day. Her room was quiet and pristine, the utter sense of relaxation.<p>

A small muffled sound could be heard from downstairs, it sounded as if there was music playing or the television was on.

"_you're a mean one Mr. Grinch…_

_You really are a heel._

_You're as cuddly as a cactus,_

_You're as charming as an eel Mr. Grinch…"_

Where was her family? Where was Inuyasha?

The miko walked downstairs to find the household sitting on the couch watching a Christmas movie. The Grinch was one of her favorites, she adored Cindy Lou Who and would sing along with all of the songs as a child. From the stairway she could see a silver haired head nestled into the couch right along with the rest of her family.

She walked over and sat next to the hanyou, cuddling into the space he had reserved for just her. She looked up at him and found him looking right back down at her with a smirk across his lips and a wink in his eyes. He placed his arm above her and let her cozy up in his arms, warm and secure.

It was going to be a wonderful Christmas she thought to herself; perhaps this year, her Christmas wish would come true.

* * *

><p><em>:)<em>


End file.
